Janasandha-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Janasandha-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by W.H.D. Rouse ---- JATAKA No. 468 JANASANDHA-JATAKA "Thus spoke," etc. This story the Master told while living at Jetavana monastery, for the instruction of the King of Kosala. At one time, they say the king, intoxicated with power, and devoted to the pleasures of sin, held no court of justice, and grew negligent in attending upon the Buddha. One day he remembered the Dasabala(Buddha); thought he, "I must visit him." So after breaking his fast, he ascended his magnificent chariot, and proceeding to the monastery, greeted him and took a seat. "How is it, great King," asked the Bodhisattva, "that you have not showed yourself for so long?" "O, sir," replied the king, "I have been so busy, that there has been no opportunity of waiting upon you." "Great King," said he, "not suitable it is to neglect such as I am, who can give advice, Supreme Buddhas, living too in a monastery in front. A king should rule vigilant in all kingly duties, to his subjects like mother or father, forsaking all evil courses, never omitting the ten virtues of a king. When a king is righteous, those who surround him are righteous also. No marvel were it, in truth, if under my instruction you were to rule in righteousness; but wise men of old, even when there was no teacher to instruct them, by their own understanding established in the threetimes practice of well-doing, stated the Law to a great lot of people, and with all their attendants went to the heaven." With these words, at his request, the Master told a story of the past. ---- Once upon a time, when Brahmadatta was king in Benares, the Bodhisattva was born as son of his Queen wife. They gave him the name of Prince Janasandha. Now when he came of age, and had returned from Taxila, where he had been educated in all accomplishments, the king gave a general pardon to all prisoners, and gave him the viceroyalty. Afterwards when his father died, he became king, and then he caused to be built six alms giving places: at the four gates of the city, in the midst of it, and at the palace gate. There day by day he used to distribute six hundred thousand pieces of money, and stirred up all India with his almsgiving: the prison doors he opened for good and all, the places of execution he destroyed, all the world he protected with the four sorts of beneficence (*1), he kept the five virtues, observed the holy fast-day, and ruled in righteousness. From time to time he would gather together his subjects, and teach the Law to them: "Give alms, practise virtue, righteously follow your business and calling, educate yourselves in the days of your youth, gain wealth, do not behave like a village cheat or a dog, be not harsh nor cruel, do your duty in caring for mother and for father, in family life honour your elders." Thus he confirmed lots of people in good living. Once on the holy day, fifteenth of the fortnight, having undertaken to keep the holy day, he thought to himself, "I will teach the Law to the lots, for the continual increase of good and blessing to them, and to make them vigilant in their life." Then he caused the drum to beat, and beginning with the women of his own household, gathered together all the people of the city. In the courtyard of his palace he sat, on a splendid couch set apart, beneath a pavilion decorated with jewels, and stated the Law in these words: "O people of the city! to you I will teach about the practices that will cause you suffering, and these which will not. Be vigilant, and hear with care and attention." The Master opened his mouth, a precious jewel among mouths, full of truth, and with a voice sweet as honey explained this address of the king of Kosala: "Thus spoke King Janasandha: Ten things in truth there be, Which if a man omit to do, he suffers presently. "Not to have got nor gathered store in time, the heart torments; To think he looked for no wealth before he afterwards repents. "How hard is life for men untaught! he thinks, repenting in pain That learning, which he now might use, he would not learn before. "A slanderer once, dishonest once, a backbiter unkind, Cruel, and harsh was I: good cause for sorrow now I find. "A killer was I, merciless, and to no creature gave, Contemptible: for this (said he) much sorrow now I have. "When I had many wives (thinks he) to whom I owed their due, I left them for another's wife; which now I dearly regret. "When plenty store of food and drink there was, he sorrows in pain, To think he never gave a gift in the old time before. "He grieves to think that when he could, he would not care and tend Mother and father, now grown old, their youth now at an end. (*2) "To have slighted teacher, monitor, or father, who would try To gratify his every wish, causes deep misery. "To have treated brahmins with neglect, ascetics many a one Holy, and learned, in the past, makes him repent soon. "Sweet is austerity performed, a good man honoured well: That he did no such thing before it is sad to have to tell. "Who these ten things in wisdom brings to full accomplishment, And to all men his duty does, will never need repent." Thus twice in the month did the Great Being discourse in the same way to the people. And the people, established in his advice, fulfilled these ten things, and became destined for heaven. ---- When the Master had ended this discourse, he said, "Thus, O great king, wise men of old, untaught and from their own intelligence, stated the Law, and established lots in the way to heaven." With these words, he identified the Birth: "At that time the Buddha's followers were the people, and I was myself King Janasandha." Footnotes: (1)Liberality, Affability, Impartiality, Good Rule. (2)Compare Sutta-Nipata, 95, 124.